


Job Satisfaction

by fififolle



Category: Lost Worlds, Lost Worlds - Andrew Lane
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhino and Tara fly back to the UK. Missing scene from Lost Worlds by Andrew Lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Satisfaction

~

Rhino Gillis settled down in his Business Class seat and watched the other passengers making themselves comfortable for the flight. His companion, Tara, looked small and vulnerable in comparison to the sharp-suited men around her, but he concluded that the most threat they posed to them was boring them to death, so he relaxed.

Tara caught his eye as she curled into her seat, and she smiled. He nodded tightly and looked away, but she leaned towards him.

“You're not what I expected,” she said quietly.

It was an acceptance, of sorts, and he appreciated it. “What did you expect?” he asked, amused.

She shrugged. “Someone stupid. Someone who just likes bossing people about and killing things.”

He grinned. “Like Chesterton.”

She laughed. Chesterton was the director of the company that made the ARLENE technology they were bringing back to the UK. “He wasn't that bad.”

“Yes, well, neither are you. You're not what I expected either.”

She made a face. “Thanks. I think.”

If someone had told him a year ago that he'd be preparing for an operation into the Caucasus with a bunch of rag-tag teenagers, and actually be enjoying himself, he'd have laughed in their face.

“You're a good kid, Tara Flynn.” He was sure her cheeks pinked a little.

“Thanks, Rhino,” she said, and curled back into her chair. She closed her eyes and murmured drowsily, “You must have a real name. No one calls their son Rhino.”

It sounded like she wasn't actually expecting an answer, so he just let it slide. She didn't say any more, and he settled down and watched over her as she slept.

Just in case.

~


End file.
